Routine
by Ivejustseenaface
Summary: One sided JackKimiko. Jack has found himself a new routine to add to his list. What is it? And how is Raimundo invovled? Be nice first story


Routine.

It became like a routine. something he did almost everyday. He didn't know why, it just happened one day, and he hasn't been able to stop himself ever since. He watched her remove her robe and pick up her towel, he couldn't help but stare. He looked away for a moment, he was really scaring himself. He wasn't suppose to be doing this, sure he may be evil, but still, he was suppose to have morals, a part of a conscience, right?

He then watched her wrap the towel around her perfect body. She then walked over to the shower and turned it on, closing the shower door, she went over to the sink and looked at herslef in the mirror, taking her ponytail out and letting her dark hair cascade down her back.

It really wasn't his fault, he stumbled upon this by accident one day. He was on his way to steal some Wu and there she was. He just couldn't help himself. He was NOT a pervert. Okay well, maybe a little. But what normal straight man, in his right mind would pass up this oppurtunity.

She then removed the towel and stepped into the shower, the way the shower was positioned made it so he couldn't see her until she stepped out. But hey, it was better then nothing, right? Then for some reason she quickly stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel to wrap around herself once more. She then walked over to the sink. She looked adoringly at her left hand and took off the ring she had been sporting for about two weeks now. She then re-entered the warmth of the shower.

That's right. She was engagded, and to _him. _What she saw in that man he would never understand, sure he was handsome, funny, smart, fun, charming, strong, a good fighter and leader and had an amazing personality. But not every girl falls for that kind of guy. Not every girl, only her. He ran his pale fingers through his fire-red hair. Why couldn't she look at him, Jack Spicer the way she looked at him. Yes, everyone Jack Spicer is a stalker, he prefers admirer for afar but whatever floats your boat. And who is this mystery girl? Kimiko Tohomiko.

The sound of foot steps behind him brought him out of his stupor. _Shit. _Was the only word that went through his mind. He quickly jumped up and turned around. _Fuck, _was the next word that went through his mind. Any one of the what 50 or 60 people in this temple could have caught him, could have threatened him and told him never to even think about doing this again. Anyone. But it just had to _Him. _Raimundo Pedrosa. He had to be the one to catch him peeping on a soon to be married woman. And not just any soon to be married woman. Kimiko Tohomiko was to become Kimiko Pedrosa in the next year or so.

This was just Jack's luck.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Hehe. you see Raimundo I can explain I was-"

"I don't want to hear it Jack. I can easily see what your doing." Raimundo stared hard at him.

Jack sighed "So are you going to handle this yourself or are you going to tell her and let her burn me to within an inch of my life."

"They are both very convincing. But here's what is going to happen. I am going to assume that this is the first and ONLY time this has and will ever happen. I am not going to tell Kimiko. Your are going to walk away and never dream of doing this aagin. And if I have to I will sit in the bathroom with her while she takes a shower. And next time something like this happens, I will tell her, and let me tell you something, Kimiko is very protective of her bosy and dignity and what your doing now is deffinately somwthing Kimiko would kill for. So thats when you will be burned to within an inch of your life. Any questions?"

Jack, at a loss for words, shook his had rapidly.

"Good. Now go." Raimundo's stare never left Jack as he flew away.

Raimundo heard a noise and looked back to the bathroom window and saw that it was now open with Kimiko leaning out of it, wrapped in a green towel.

"Raimundo, what the hell are you doing?"

Raimundo's hard stare softened has he answered her.

"Just came to see my favorite fiance." he replied as he walked over to her. He knelt down when he got to the window.

Kimiko snorted at his response.

"It's good to know I am your favorite one." She smiled up at him "Now whats going on?''

"Nothing really. I had to beat off a few peeping toms. Nothing to out of the ordinary." Was his cocky reply.

Kimiko could tell there was somthing more behind that cocky statement, something that she was missing. But she let it go.

"Oh I see. Any cryers?"

"Just one."

She then leaned up and kissed him. It was long a passionate, but she just couldn't help herself, she was in such bliss right now, she couldn't have asked for anyone better.

As he pulled away he smiled lovningly at her.

"And what was that for?" He asked.

"Sometimes I just can't help myself."

There was a moment of silence. Then...

"Hey, is that my towel!?"

Kimiko then promptly closed the window and locked it. She waved at him through the glass, not even trying to hide her smile.

"Kimiko! Your gonna have to face me sooner or later."

She gathered up her things and opened the door, blew him a kiss, and turned out the lights.

Raimundo ran to try and catch her before she made it to their room and locked him out. Which he knew he would cause their room happens to be on the other side of the temple.

Mean while Jack was watching all this unfold from a far. He only wished he could kiss her like that, he could look at her like that, without getting a samrtass reponse or a death glare. He only wished she would look at him like that, want to be with in the ways he knows only Raimundo has been with her. But she was already claimed, she already to belonged to somebody else, and he couldn't help but hate that man and wish him a slow and painfull death. He wished so bad that he could go back to the routine he has had for nearly 5 months now.

Then it hit him, in his haste to get away from Raimundo, he had never asked why Raimundo had let him go, no questions asked, and no pushiment to endure. Jack decided that he would not cut of his nose to spite his face, he was going to accept this little blessing and move on with life... for now. Because, unbeknowst to Raimundo, Jack liked his little routines.


End file.
